gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way
Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Fehde, und wird von Finn und Will zusammen mit den New Directions-Jungs (außer Joe) gesungen. Sie singen den Song, um ihren Streit zu lösen, der entstand, weil Finn Emma küsste. Wills Performance ist ähnlich der von N´SYNC aufgebaut und er hat Blaine und Jake als Hintergrundtänzer, während Finn eher die typischen Boyband-Bewegungen, u. a. der Backstreet Boys, macht und Artie, Ryder und Sam als seine Hintergrundsänger hat. Dabei wird auch immer wieder gezeigt, wie die beiden aufeinander losgehen und auf dem Boden rangeln. Wenn Sam danach meint, dass die beiden sich vertragen und es mit einer Umarmung besiegeln sollen, erwidert Will, dass er zwar möchte, es aber nicht kann, worauf Finn entgegnet, dass es ok ist, da er dessen Meinung nicht ändern kann und geht von der Bühne. "Bye Bye Bye" stammt von *NSYNC aus ihrem zweiten Album "No Strings Attached" aus dem Jahr 2000. "I Want It That Way" stammt von den Backstreet Boys aus ihrem dritten Album "Millenium" aus dem Jahr 1999. Lyrics Will: Hey, Hey New Directions-Jungs: Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Oh, Oh Will (mit New Directions-Jungs): I'm doin' this tonight, (You're) probably gonna start a fight. (I) know this can't be right. Hey baby come on (I) loved you endlessly, (When) you weren't there for me. (So) now it's time to leave and make it alone Will mit New Directions-Jungs: I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye Finn (mit New Directions-Jungs): You are my (fire) The one (desire) Believe (when I say) Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: I want it that way New Directions-Jungs: Bye Bye Will mit New Directions-Jungs: Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye... New Directions-Jungs: Bye Bye Will mit New Directions-Jungs: Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. Will: It might sound crazy Will mit New Directions-Jungs: But it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a heartache Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a mistake Beide: Tell me why Finn: I never wanna hear you say Beide: I want it that way Finn: You are my fire The one desire You are New Directions-Jungs: You Are... You Are... You Are Will: Don't wanna hear you say Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: Ain't nothing but a heartache (Will: Bye bye bye) Ain't nothin' (Will: Make it tough) But it ain't no lie (Will: Bye bye) Bye bye (Will: Baby) Will mit New Directions-Jungs: Don't wanna be a fool for you (Finn: You are my fire) Just another player in your game for two (Finn: Tell me why) Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby, bye, bye, bye New Directions-Jungs: Bye Bye Will mit New Directions-Jungs: Don't really wanna make it tough (Finn: My one desire) I just wanna tell you that I had enough (Finn: Tell me why) Will: It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby bye, bye, bye Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: Bye bye... Trivia *Das Mash-up basiert auf der Rivalität zwischen den beiden Boybands N´SYNC und den Backstreet Boys in den 90ern und Anfang der 2000er Jahre. *Das ist Finns letzte Performance mit den New Directions. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester